


Punishment

by imbadwholf



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitter user @forcelocked AU: Amy is not a cop and Jake is.</p><p>So what happens when Amy is pulled over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Never in all her life had this ever happened to her. Never. Even when in nursery she would follow all the rules, for fear of maybe punishment but more often than not shame and the idea of disappointment her parents might feel. This total regard for following rules and being ‘by the book’ continued throughout her education and so naturally progressed to her respect of the law. Once or twice she had even go as far as to consider a job as a barrister, but found the idea of helping people be let off a just punishment very anti-her beliefs. So instead she had turned her ideas to a company selling random items, her protfoilocontayed an array of things such as washing detergents, soup machines, baby dolls, and more recently a flash light. Finally she was able to showcase her skills on a product she had actually created.

Which brings us nicely back to the present, with Amy Santiago rushing down the road as she headed towards her first big corporate meeting selling the aforementioned lights. But as it was her speed exceeded the limit by quite a few units so so she found herself being asked to pull over by a police car. The tiny walk it took the man to get from his car to hers was all it took for the calm and collected Amy to completely unravel; she was going to be very late to the meeting at this rate if she ever made it, and the less said about what disciplinary action might be taken the better. Swearing she lowered her window only to be greeted by a very friendly face. “Good morning Ma'am” The policeman said as he pulled out a jotter and started to write down some notes. And she got out of the car.

Annoyance caused her to lash out. “Oh is it? Cause from where I am sitting, or standing,  I am going to be late for a very important meeting, one I have worked my… I have worked hard for over five years to ge-”

“I did not meant to mock you Miss..”

His sincere response seemed to lower her temper. “Santiago. Amy Santiago.”

While he nodded to tell her he had heard her he scribbled down something. “Well, Miss Santiago, if you do not mind me asking why are you so late? I mean just look around, you obviously a person who likes to keep everything clean and tidy and judging by the fact all three of your clocks,” His head moved from the direction of her dashboard, to her watch and then her phone which was light up as it informed her of directions. “Are all set to exactly ten minutes earlier than the time I believe to be correct, you obviously judge punctuality to be of great importance. So, um, Miss why are you running late.”

The amazingly accurate deduction made her pause a little, only once had she ever encountered a policeman before and he had not noticed as much as this one, of course not every human was the same regardless of if they happened to share the same career, but that logic did not help her pause to shorted. “I um, I did not go home last night.”

With a nod he started to ask her questions about things such as her alcohol intake and the registration number, the lack of joke about her also caused her some confusion. Tentatively she answered the questions waiting for the attractive man to say something like ‘that’s what you lasses get for putting around’ or ‘well serves you right for not going home, ey’ or even ‘was he worth it to be pulled over and late? huh? was he?’ all of which she obviously viewed as ridiculous and inappropriate, of course, but she had heard such vulgar things be said when  friends had been pulled over in the past, or just whilst turning on the TV . Once he said “Alright then Miss Santiago that will be all. You will get a fine in the post. I advice you pay it, save you from a prison sentence and all.” He laughed a little. “Which I presume you want.” After tapping the roof of her vehicle he told her. “Okay you are free to go.”

Blinking a few times in a row Amy found herself to be unsure of the whole thing. “That is it?” To which he just lifted a shoulder. “No… no jokes about last night. No snide remarks? Not even that hard a punishment?”

The fact she looked annoyed slightly amused him. “Sorry Miss, I do not understand. The sentence is, well it is standard. And as for snide remarks I am not sure what you /want/ me to say.”

“Nothing. I mean I do not want to be mocked because I may have slept with someone.” He just noded as if she was starting to make sense. “But I just… I expected it.”

Realisation hit him. “Oh. You mean like…. so that is something woman have to expect?” When she answered that it was he looked deflated. “Wow, sometimes I forget what woman have to face that we don’t. I … I am sorry.”

“Why? You seem like a decent enough guy. I mean one of the honestly nice ones.” Tipping his non existent hat to her he thanked her. “I mean it…”

“Jake. Jake Peralta.”

She smiled at the name as if it were gift. “Jake.” And said it as if it were a promise. “And I just… wow Amy you never do this.” Trying to keep focused she looked to the side and focused on a tree. One car going passed honked their horn at a child who was considering whether or not to cross the road and that drew her attention back to him. Still he waited patiently her to talk. “I um, I never do this. But… I was not seeing my boyfriend last night.”

A bit surprised Jake just said. “Oh.” Then he swallowed and continued. “I um, Miss I am bound by confidentiality about this, I would not be gossiping about this incident so you do not have to wo-”

“No um, what I meant to say is that…. well I don’t have a boyfriend.” There was a silence for a while as they looked at each other in the eye. “Look this meeting I have to go to.”

Startled a bit Jake shifted. “Oh um yes of course I understand Miss I’ll just let yo-”

Not stopping much to hear him Amy continued. “Well, I am selling these lights you see and maybe they, well maybe they would be useful for your job.” Grabbing into her bag she pulled out a business card. “So um, maybe your boss.”

“Captain.” He corrected on impulse and half expected her to be annoyed.

In reality the comment seemed to make her smile through her blush. “Your captain. Well maybe they would like to see the product and consider using it for the team.”

Nodding he pocketed the item. “Yes. I will give that to him.”

“So me giving you that. Is totally professional, yes?” The way she said those words looked as if she was torn between what answer she wanted. Jake felt his head nod. All she did was sigh. “Okay I mean, um maybe if your captain, well if he does or doesn’t like them. Maybe you could, call me up. To just… never mind.” She turned away from him.

Almost shouting to be heard over a group of fast traveling cars. “Just so we clear. I will be calling you, no matter what he says. And probably before I even tell him about your lights. If, if that is okay with you.”

Her face beamed but she carried on to get into her car. “Okay Peralta.”

 

* * *

When Jake got back to the precinct that night he flung his cloak onto the back of his chair. “So how was the punishment Peralta? Have you learned your lesson yet?” Terry’s volume alerted Jake that he was nearby but Jake did not bother to look up.

Instead the young detective asked. “Punishment?”

Exasperated Terry sighed. “You know, having to go around in a police car and check people’s speed as we solved murders.”

With a simple shrug Jake spoke. “It was not that bad. I mean I pulled over like four families, two men and even a person while Barry, my partner, was having lunch.” Finally the computer in front of him turned on and he started to type out a report.

“So you hated it.”

“I did not say th-”

Terry continued. “And I should hope so. Maybe now you will learn to not take files home.”

Holt walked passed at that point and raised an eyebrow towards the young man as if to ask if the lesson had been learned. In answer Jake pulled out Amy’s card from his pocket, but not before jotting down the familiar number for the maybe eighth time that day (can never be too careful he reasoned), “I think this lady, Amy, she is selling these lights, just get someone to check it out please. I don’t know if that is part of your job description per say but it… it is important.”

Solemnly Holt nodded. “Have you learnt that you can not take files home, Peralta, did the punishment teach you that?”

Clicking on a document he opened it up and typed a few words before he said. “Captain my ‘punishment’ taught me that sometimes, all you want to do is take the cases home.” He looked at the empty desk in front of him and between him and Gina. When he heard Amy talk about her passion for law the next night, and her wish to change jobs he would peice a few things together in his mind. But at that moment all he could think was how nice it would be to have a vaguely permanent partner and for some reason he felt as if everything was falling to place.


End file.
